Line 16
is the fourth chapter of the third volume and the overall sixteenth chapter of the ''Devils' Line'' manga series. Summary Tsukasa wakes up in the guest room of Sakaki's building. She had a dream about Anzai leaving her, although she can't remember it. After taking a shower, her friend Miwako finally gets her to answer her phone and she's relieved to hear she's okay. She saw videos and pictures from the incident in Ikebukuro and some of them had Tsukasa in them. She can hardly believe that vampires are real. Tsukasa assures her they are. Miwako wonders if Tsukasa knew about vampires because of the guy she likes. Tsukasa confesses that Anzai is a vampire which causes Miwako to panic. Even if she trusts him, if he sees blood, it's not going to end well for her. Tsukasa admits she might be right, but she cares about Anzai too much to end their relationship. Oryo reels back from the shot Zero Four took at him. Somehow he missed. His coworker Wataru notices Oryo cowering in the back and asks what's wrong. Zero Four hears and asks Eleven over his earpiece what to do. Eleven tells him to kill the staff if he can since they could leak information, if not, Zero Six can take care of any leftovers. Oryo begs for their lives, but Zero Four only sees him as a monster. Sawazaki arrives with Makimura at Bar Cross for their meeting with Oryo. Almost immediately they hear sounds of an attack and go to investigate. They come in on Oryo climbing on a trash can to escape from Zero Four. Zero Four turns and shoots at them and they take cover behind the wall of the bar. Then, he turns and continues after Oryo who took the opportunity to flee. Sawazaki decides to go after him. The owner of the bar, Kiwako Oe, comes out and tells them about the situation. Makimura says he'll stay with her to keep her safe while Sawazaki goes after Zero Four. They note that he isn't an amateur. Sawazaki calls for backup over the radio to catch the suspect. Tsukasa gets an email from Miwako. She says she's sorry for her reaction and that she'll stick by Tsukasa's side no matter what. Her mom also sent an email expressing worry, but it seems she hasn't seen any of the pictures or videos. Then, she hears a gunshot from her window. Anzai hears it too and peeks through his blinds to see an injured Oryo clinging to his bleeding arm as he hides. Hans Lee looks out his window too. Anzai requests permission to deploy even though devils are currently suspended. He reports he has eyes on the target. Sawazaki authorizes it because it's an emergency and tells him to wear his gas mask. Hans decides to tag along as well. He says he remembers the suspect from the incident in Ikebukuro. He was the cameraman who wouldn't stop filming the tragedy and even urged him to kill the devil who'd attacked the weather reporter. Anzai doesn't want him to come. He doesn't even know Lee's real name. At that, Lee introduces himself as Johannes Kleiman. He adds that he was born in the 15th term of the Hybrid Birth Project, in white group, number 7 and that he was raised at ONLO, like Anzai. Naturally, he asks Anzai for the same information. Anzai is dumbfounded and unable to answer, but Hans doesn't catch this and asks for him to tell him later since they have a suspect to catch. He assures Anzai he'll stop him if he loses control. As they leave, Anzai sees Tsukasa in her window. He tells her to stay and hide. Chapter Notes * Miwako learns about vampires and is worried about Tsukasa dating one, but she decides to trust her. * Tsukasa knows it's dangerous to date Anzai, but she can't bare to leave him. * Zero Four's shot misses Oryo. * Eleven tells Zero Four to kill the staff of the bar as well, to keep information from leaking. * Sawazaki catches Zero Four attempting to kill Oryo. * Oryo escapes and Zero Four follows. * Sawazaki pursues Zero Four and Makimura stays to protect the bar staff. * Anzai sees Oryo fleeing from Zero Four and is authorized to pursue. * Hans Lee tags along with Anzai and fully introduces himself. * Hans was part of a Hybrid Birth Project at ONLO. Characters * Tsukasa Taira * Yuuki Anzai * Miwako Toda * Zero Four * Oryo * Wataru Akase * Eleven * Takashi Sawazaki * Takeshi Makimura * Kiwako Oe * Hans Lee Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters